<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood smile by ArthurFlecksGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817733">Blood smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl'>ArthurFlecksGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Mental Illness, Romance, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur comes home to you after the Blood smile just happened...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ARTHUR<br/>I feel the hot blood trippin down my forehead. Into my eyes. Its burning. Everything is burning. My skin, my eyes, Gotham, my heart. Everything is a blurr with blood all over your face. Everything seems foggy after you ran from the cops. Especially your mind. At the same time I feel like I can see clear through all the foggyness. Its ironic how chaos can make you feel like you see clear for the first time. Chaos makes me real. People noticing me makes me even realer. I am aware of the fact that those people out there, all the protestors didnt really saw me. I mean, for a moment it truly felt like it. Like I have been seen by many people, a crowd for the first time in my life. And it felt....good. Through all the pain and hurt and confusion it felt good. But... there was something missing. There is always something missing inside of me. Except when I am with her.<br/>She is the missing part of me. No one in that crowd cold give me what Y/N holds for me. Not as single soul. Yes it was interesting to feel all those eyes o me. I need an audience. I need to be seen and heard. But after I took my fingers to the corner of my mouth to form that smile everyone wanted to see on me I realized something. Every single one out on the streets...all those people didnt even knew my name. Arthur Fleck. To them I was the Joker. Someone who wanted to start a riot against the rich. I never wanted that. I never had those kinda plans- The only plan I had was to make people happy by telling jokes. They applouded me for something I didnt even wanted to start. They didnt loved me for who I am. Only for the idea they had of me. To them I was a symbol. A movement. They would be disappointed to find out that all I wanted was a hand to hold.  Arthur would bore them to death. <br/>I toch the fabric of my red suit. Being Joker feels good. Protective. This suit is an armour. A shielt to protect me from the world. But the only shield I need is her embrace. They keep me save at night. I need her now. More than ever.<br/>I finally arrive where she lives, trying to catch my breath. My finger presses the doorbell. I bet she wants to come over to my apartment for the evening. Y/N loves the cosyness of the living room. She loves to sleep on that damn, old couch. Too bad she can never do that again. We both can`t. Randalls body is still there. We can`t stay here eighter. I have to explain this to her. We gotta leave Gotham behind. Finally. Who wants to stay here anyway?<br/>"Daring?" her soothing voice calms me down immeaditely. She openes the door with a shocked look on her face. I`m sorry to scare her. I never intened to do so. One look at her face and my entire world is bathing in sunlight. She sees me. She really sees me in a way I want to be seen. Not like these protestors. She sees right through my heart. Into the most hidden corners of my mind. For a moment I get scared of everything that happened today. I dont want to burden her with my actions. I need her to be save. I just need her love now. I need to feel how much she loves me. To prove that there is someone who doesnt only see me as a symbol. <br/>"Artie" she says, wrapping her arms around me, touching my bloody forehead with her fingertips "What happened? Are you hurt? Is that your blood? I watched the news. I got so scared. How did you escape?" All those questions escaping her shaking lips.<br/>Artie. I love it when she calls me that. I`m still Artie to her. Even with all that blood on my face. Even after shooting Murray.<br/>I wrap my arms around her hips. It doesnt feel right to touch her with my bloody hands. I stain her clothes with a mixture of my blood and the blood of others. I feel dirty. <br/>"I`m....fine I think. Now. I am fine now that i wam with you. But we gotta leave, baby. I did some bad shit." I try to explain while catching my breath.<br/>"Is that true? What they said on the news?"<br/>"I guess so"<br/>"Oh my god, Arthur. What have they done to you?"<br/>"What do you mean?" her reaction is surprising. <br/>"I know they cut the funding. You couldnt buy your medication, right? Thats why all of tis happened. They did this to you." Y/N starts crying. I cannot stand to watch her cry. I want her to be happy, so I pull her closer to my chest.<br/>"Shhht baby, its okay. We will figure something out. We`ll run away together. I dont need Gotham. I dont need any of this. We just need each other. And most of all I need you to love me".<br/>She touches the corner of my mouth, realizing the blood forms a smile on me. <br/>"You know I do. " she whispers.<br/>"Yeah...I felt it. After I got off taht police car I felt that the only person who ever saw me was you. So I needed to escape. But the cops ran after me. "<br/>"We should go to your place and get your stuff before we leave" <br/>"We can`t, Y/N.  I dont need this stuff anyway. All I need is your hand in mine while I run."<br/>Y/N looks me deep in the eyes, trying to get an answer. Trying to understand why we cant get back into my apartment. I hope she can forgive me.</p><p> </p><p>YOU</p><p>Seeing Arthur like this breaks your heart. That bloody smile on his face. That smile he always wanted to give to others but he couldnt feel himself. That smile that he drew onto his face for so many years. Now drawn with his own blood. He`s breathless from running, his chest lifting up and down while you put your hand on it. The blood is running down his forehead. You ask him about the accident you have seen on the news. But he claims he is okay. The news scared you to death. You couldnt handle him getting hurt. Or worse...<br/>You just want to bring him to his apartment, helping him into the bathtub and wash away this bloody mess. But you know you can`t. He said you cannot get back home, so he has his reasons for it. You wouldnt even ask why. <br/>Arthurs intense eyes stare right into yours. There is a delusional look to them. Like he just had a weird fever dream and he didnt came back from it yet. You put your hands on his cheek. The blood staining your palms. A real smirk shows under the blood smile. For a second you caught yourself getting turned on by it. You immediately feel bad about that. He is hurt. Confused. Yet so extremly attractive.<br/>"Are you really okay, Artur?"<br/>He noods "Yeah. I am, baby. I just need to know if you still love me. I will explain it to you. I mean...everything that happened today and why I did what I did....but....please baby, dont stop loving me..."<br/>You put your finger to his smeared lips.<br/>"I cold never...." tears start running down your face. This is all too much. Seein him vulnerable like that.<br/>His face so close to yours, his breath ghosting across your skin.<br/>You know he wants to kiss you right now. You know him so well. But he wouldnt allow himself to smear all that blood on your face without being sure if you are okay with it.<br/>You are okay with it. <br/>More than that. <br/>You want it. <br/>You want to kiss away the blood. <br/>You long for the taste of it. <br/>"Kiss me" you breathe into his face.<br/>"I`m a bloody mess" he replies while he pulls out a cig. And just as he is about to light it up you grab his hand to throw the cigarrette away "Make me a bloody mess,too."<br/>Arthur smirks right before he pushes you against the wall to press his bloody lips on yours. You taste it. You taste it all. His hopes and fears, the confusion running through his head. The anger and passion. The love. the pureness within his racing heart.<br/>As his tongue eagerly parts your lips you know that you cannot stay here for long. The cops are after him. You gotta run. You gotta run fast. But you know that you both would run hand in hand. Which made it all bearable. <br/>But first you gotta show him how much you love him. No matter what happened. No matter how much of a mess he is right now. You`ll show him that you will kiss his wounds until they start to heal. The taste of blood starts to fill your mouth while he pulls you closer. His  green, messy curls tickeling your skin. His muscles twitching under your touch. Everything drowns in red. His fave color. Arthur kisses you until your head is spinning. His wounded hands holding your face so gently, like they never did anything else.<br/>"I taste you" you moan into his mouth "I taste all of thats inside you".<br/>His blood filling your mouth is different. It feels like its not even possible to get closer to him than that. With every twist of his warm tongue you swallow him down.<br/>"I love you so much, Arthur"<br/>He stops kissing you for a moment "Lets run away together and never come back" he whispers "But first let me love you like there is no tomorrow".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>